


成佛

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman





	成佛

（一）

“好…好大啊！”

少年人惊的坐倒在地，他目瞪口呆的看着山洞里的景象，难以想象的巨大生物卧在面前，粗重的呼吸声在山洞里回荡。

“真的有龙啊！”少年人大大的咧开嘴角，惊喜的眼睛发亮。山民间的传说居然是真的，这座山里真的藏着一条龙。他兴奋的攀上石壁，想从高处一窥这个庞然大物的全貌。

呼吸声急促起来，他好像把龙吵醒了。龙的眼睛睁开，巨大的竖瞳冷冰冰的看向聒噪的人类。龙身动起来，坚硬的鳞片摩擦地面，发出刺耳的声音，龙稍稍直起了身子，俯视着攀在岩石上的少年人。

“喂！龙！我叫路飞！我们做朋友吧！”路飞一手拢在嘴边，兴奋的朝着龙大声喊。龙打量着这个胆大的小鬼，他头上的发髻歪歪扭扭，身上穿着直缀法衣，圆圆的脸上嵌着一双大眼，看起来人畜无害。

“寺庙的小鬼，滚回去念你的经。”巨大粗哑的声音响起，山洞都好像跟着震动起来，路飞被龙的吐息吹得摇摇欲坠，路飞仅一只手吊在岩石上，摇摇晃晃却一点不怕，他松开手，轻巧的跳到下一层岩石。

路飞一本正经的朝着龙施了一礼，看着倒还真有点僧侣的样子。  
“念经多没意思，你自己在这不也很寂寞吗？我们做朋友吧！”  
竖瞳眯起，龙失去了耐心，它向路飞袭来，却堪堪贴着路飞停了下来。龙身带起的气浪吹得路飞打晃，可他一步未退。龙身上缚着粗重的锁链，链子狠狠的勒进鳞片里，这就是龙能到达的最远距离。

路飞盯着龙的巨眼，伸手抚过狰狞的獠牙，

“谁把你锁在这的？”

（二）

“凯多！”山洞口传来少年清脆的声音。龙睁开眼，懒懒的看向山洞口。路飞从第一次来了以后就好像赖上这了，风雨无阻，常常来此看望。龙被锁着也奈何不了他，就任他来吵闹。

路飞天生自来熟，连龙的名字都套了出来，还知道了凯多喜欢喝酒。今天他特意赶了马车来，足足装了一马车的酒，许是动物之间的感应吧，马离得老远就吓得不敢再走。路飞只能自己一坛坛的搬。

“凯多，我给你带酒来啦！”路飞一趟趟的搬着和他差不多大的酒坛走进来，摇摇晃晃的，看的人生怕他摔倒。

不过最后还是有惊无险的把酒坛都好好搬进来了。路飞打开酒坛的封口，酒香飘出来，这是城里最好的酒坊卖的酒。路飞苦恼的看着面前的这些酒坛，和凯多巨大的身形比起来，这些酒还是太少了。

正在路飞纠结的时候，凯多那边突然升腾起白雾，等到白雾散去，龙变成了人类，凯多带着手铐脚镣，脖颈上也有锁链。虽然依旧高大的吓人，但总比龙型好得多。路飞的圆眼睛瞪的更圆了：“你居然能变成人？！太帅了吧！！”

凯多起身走向路飞，锁链碰撞着发出巨大的响声。凯多一手直接把路飞整个人抓在手里，另一手则拿起路飞身旁的酒坛。

凯多盘坐在地下，手掌抬到胸前。“哇哦！”路飞坐在凯多的手掌里，扒着手指惊喜的向下看去：“好高啊！”凯多急切的喝起酒来，那一大坛酒也只够他一口的，空了的酒坛被凯多摔在地下。“看在你给我带酒的份上，今日且不吃你。”凯多对路飞说。

路飞乖乖的坐在凯多的手掌心，小腿从指缝垂下去，悠闲的打着晃。他抬头看向凯多，仔细打量他的脸，“嘻嘻嘻，你还挺帅的嘛！”路飞抱着凯多的手指笑起来。凯多移开视线，沉默着又开了一坛酒，递到路飞面前。

酒肉穿肠过，佛祖心中留。路飞站在凯多的手里，扒着酒坛用手捧着酒喝。路飞修的是自在佛，做事全凭心意，向来不遵清规戒侓。酒液洒在手上凯多也不在意，只是稳稳的托着小鬼。自己一坛接一坛的喝酒。

路飞酒量浅，没喝几口就醉了，软绵绵的趴在酒坛上，要不是凯多看着，他早就摔进去了。凯多喝完了手里的就要拿走路飞的酒坛，省得他真掉进去。可小鬼抱着不撒手，嚷嚷着还要喝。

凯多抓着路飞把酒坛从人怀里挖出来，路飞被大手抓着腰腹，只能在半空扑腾手脚，他仰起小脸委屈巴巴的看着凯多。小鬼红着脸，大眼睛水汪汪的，好像下一秒就能哭出来。凯多恶劣的把酒坛里剩下的酒全都倒进嘴里，然后故意把空酒坛给路飞看，

“没酒了，小鬼。”

路飞扁扁嘴，眼睛都红了，然后就在凯多手里打起滚来，哼哼唧唧的耍赖。凯多用手指拨弄路飞，弄得人晕头转向，最后路飞死死地抱住手指，用脸颊蹭了蹭，昏睡过去。路飞醉酒的憨态逗的凯多笑起来，这个小鬼实在是有趣。

最后凯多变回了龙身，熟睡的小鬼趴在龙吻上，有个软绵绵热乎乎的小东西陪着，又喝了好酒，凯多也难得安稳的睡了过去。

（三）

“喂，凯多！你在这多久了？”  
“记不得了。”  
“谁把你锁在这的？”  
“不知。”  
“那你想离开这吗？”  
“啰啰嗦嗦的小鬼，念你的经去。”  
龙不耐烦的吐出一口龙息，白雾把路飞整个人埋起来。

“什么嘛？凯多大笨蛋！”路飞挥着手想把雾气散去。  
龙突然变回人身，路飞从龙头上掉下去，“呜啊啊啊！”少年人从高空坠下来，凯多伸出手掌接住了路飞，纤细的四肢顺着指缝垂下去，路飞就这样趴在手掌里，他抬手拍了拍凯多的手指，扭着头眼睛亮晶晶的看向凯多，  
“再来一次！”

黄昏的钟声响起来，从山寺飘渺的传来。“钟响了，回寺庙去吧。”凯多把路飞放在地下，用手指推了他一把。  
路飞踉跄了一下，他转过身看向凯多。  
“和我一起离开这吧！”  
凯多晃了晃手上的锁链，那连龙都挣脱不开。  
“少说梦话了，小鬼。”  
“你信我呀！等我成了佛，就来渡你！”  
路飞认真的说。

钟声再度传来，再不下山就要天黑了。  
“你信我呀！”  
路飞又说了一遍，凯多只好敷衍的点点头，路飞这才满意的离开山洞。

“雷利师父！雷利师父！我什么时候才能成佛呀？”路飞跑进山寺就嚷嚷起来。

雷利听见自己小弟子的声音，摇头苦笑。路飞朝着盘坐在蒲团上的师父扑过来，雷利一指抵在路飞眉心，小弟子趴在师父腿上，再前进不得。  
“十方三世佛，共同一法身。天下众生，皆成佛道。”  
雷利弹了路飞鼻尖一下，“自去抄经三百，再来问我。”小弟子捂着鼻子坐起来，闷声称是。

（四）

岁月匆匆，自路飞和凯多相识已过了两个寒暑。路飞依旧常来，只是偶尔带的酒越来越少，山寺的粮食不够了。僧人们日日在寺里说什么天下大旱，雷利师父也常常叹气。

再后来，路飞连一坛酒也带不来了，粮食少了没人舍得酿酒。路飞来的次数越来越少，每次再见，凯多都觉得小鬼比上次更瘦。他用手掌托着人凑到眼前端详，以前圆圆的脸颊现在竟隐隐凹下去，下巴尖尖，一双大眼显得更大。

“好饿啊，凯多。”小鬼伏在凯多掌心，有气无力的抱怨，连打滚都懒得翻身，只抱着手指蹭蹭作罢。凯多什么也帮不了他，只能眼睁睁看着小鬼挨饿，凯多怜惜的轻抚小鬼脸颊，嘴上却嫌他吃了都硌牙。路飞朝他做了个鬼脸，好像又有精气神和他斗嘴了。

临走路飞又抱了抱凯多的手指，他不能再来了，山上能吃的都叫僧人们吃光了，没有吃的他就没力气再来山上看龙了。

“别饿死了，小鬼。”凯多目送路飞离开，最后还是没忍住蹦了这么句话出来。  
“知道啦，不会饿死的。我还要成佛好来渡你呢！”路飞转身朝着龙喊，只不过这次不等凯多点头，路飞就匆匆下山了，谁知道还能不能再见面呢？

天下大旱了五年，只因为皇帝祭天时出了小小的纰漏，惹怒了天庭的玉帝。皇帝的罪己书一道又一道的下，可是一滴雨点也没有，好像天庭真就打算让这一国的百姓活活饿死。世间饿殍遍野，易子而食，山寺也早就断粮了。

北方的难民向南逃，如蝗虫过境一般，他们连人都吃，离开一处连骨头都不剩，据说已经到了这边。去山下镇子打探的僧人吓得面色惨白，那可真是人间炼狱，山寺闭门不开，藏了几日，可还是躲不过。

雷利师父把最小的路飞锁进了柜里，众僧人盘坐在蒲团上念经，直到难民们撞开寺庙的大门。咀嚼声响了一夜，山寺的僧人除了路飞，尽数以身饲民。路飞在柜子里听了一夜，清晨的第一缕阳光从柜门的缝隙里照进来时，他突然就悟了。

山寺最有天赋的小弟子，终是成佛了。

（五）

祥云托着路飞飘向凯多的山洞，他想起来是谁把凯多锁在这的了。五百年前凯多喝了一瑶池的琼浆玉液，醉后大闹天庭，被打落下界。恶龙占了东海，兴风作浪，祸乱民生，惊动了佛祖座前最小的弟子。小佛子私自下界，与恶龙大战一场。直打的海水倒灌，地动山摇，这才锁住了恶龙，保一地平安。

凯多是路飞亲手锁在这的。

私自下界的小佛子也被罚转世修行，历经百世轮回之苦，这才有了山寺的小僧。路飞进了山洞，敛眉顺目，他向凯多施了一礼。凯多这才认出路飞就是那个讨厌的佛祖弟子。恶龙竖瞳露出凶光，鳞片摩擦地面，传来刺耳的响声。

“你成佛了。”粗哑的声音响起。  
“是，我来渡你了，凯多。”路飞认真的看着龙，表情和许诺时一模一样。  
“以杀渡我？”凯多嗤之以鼻。  
路飞郑重的摇头，  
“我要以杀渡玉帝。”

凯多惊愕的看向路飞，这小佛哪里还有刚才敛眉顺目的模样，眼角眉梢吊起，双唇绷紧，端是杀气腾腾，显出恶佛凶相。

菩萨低眉，慈悲六道。金刚怒目，降服四魔。自在佛修行，低眉怒目全凭心意，菩萨金刚具在一念之间。

善恶由己不由人，不自在，不成佛。

凯多大笑，山洞也跟着摇晃起来，

“哈哈哈哈，些许凡人性命竟也值得你堕成恶佛。”

“我是恶佛，你是恶龙…”路飞说着伸手抚过凯多身上的锁链，金光闪过，他亲手锁下的链子寸寸断裂。

小佛子盘坐在恶龙头顶，“…你我正好一道杀上天庭。”

龙爪驾起仙雾，恶龙破山而出，龙吟响起，

“那就再闹他个天翻地覆！”


End file.
